Semes Type
by Akai Momo
Summary: Seperti halnya uke, seme juga banyak jenisnya. Dan di sebuah butler cafe, kau akan menemukan beberapa tipe seme, yang datang pada keenam pria cantik, manis, imut dan menggemaskan ini! Chanbaek, sulay, hunhan, kaisoo, chenmin dan selalu!Kristao. :3
1. Chapter 01

Seme's Type

.

T

.

Screenplays!Chanbaek, Sulay, Hunhan, Kaisoo, Chenmin AND ALWAYS!Kristao

.

Akai with Azul

.

All about character is not mine, except this fic and idea

.

Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos

.

No like, don't read!

.

Summary! :

Seperti halnya uke, seme pun banyak ragamnya.

Dan di sebuah butler cafe, kau akan menemukan beberapa tipe seme yang datang pada keenam pria cantik, manis, imut, dan menggemaskan ini!

.

.

.

.

Yang minta dibuatin tipe – tipe seme siapa, coba…?! [XD]

Karena Al sudah berbaik hati membuatkan apa yang kalian inginkan, Al minta **balas budi** berupa _review_, ya~ kalau tidak yah…, harap – harap cemas saja bakal dihapus dan jai konsumsi pribadi bareng abang Al! muaaahahahahaha… *_smirk_*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Seme's Type #1 :: Romantic Seme_

.

.

_Romantic Seme_ :: seme yang pintar dan jujur. _Romantic Seme_ memiliki selera yang sederhana, baik dari segi makanan, pakaian, ataupun seni. Penampilan mereka kadang susah untuk didekati, padahal seorang _Romantic Seme_ sangat peduli dan hanya ingin memberimu cinta juga perlindungan. Pria seme macam ini akan memberikan apapun untuk orang yang mereka sayangi, walau harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"jadi, ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona – nona manis..?" senyum ramah terlukiskan. Membuat dua gadis berseragam sekolah menengah atas itu tersipu. Tak lupa menjerit keras dan bergelundungan dalam hati. Setelah terpesona beberapa detik, lantas dengan salah tingkah mereka membuka menu. Namun baru saja sepuluh detik berlari sia – sia, salah seorang diantara mereka membuka keheningan canggung yang merangkap sekitar. "a, anoo… apa kakak bisa memberikan rekomendasi…?"

Mengerjap, lantas pria itu tertawa kecil dengan nada rendahnya yang menggoda. "tentu. Saya merekomendasikan _Little Cheese Hotdog_ untuk makanannya, dan _Ciel L'Amor Float_. Itu yang paling banyak dipesan akhir – akhir ini." Sebelah kelerengnya mengedip jahil. Dan dua gadis itu meresponkan diri menutup mulutnya dengan spontan. "tapi, karena saya tidak ingin nona – nona bermasalah dengan minyaknya, untuk makanan, bagaimana jika saya merekomendasikan _Honey-Greentea Pancake_..?"

"tentu, tentu saja, kakak tampan!" salah seorang dari mereka, yang berambut ikal pendek sewarna raja hari, mengangguk sangat cepat. Hingga helai – helainya bergoyang naik – turun. "aku pesan itu! Satu _Honey-Greentea Pancake_ dan satu _Ciel L' Amore Float_." Kemudian, keping matanya yang berkilau – kilau menggemaskan menatap temannya yang berkacamata dan bermata tajam. "bagaimana denganmu..?" gadis berambut panjang dengan kuncir kuda itu tersenyum jaim. "aku sama dengan temanku. Jadi, dua _Honey-Greentea Pancake_ dan dua _Ciel L'_ _Amore Float_."

"baik. Dua _Honey-Greentea Pancake_ dan _Ciel L'Amore Float_. Saya permisi, nona – nona." Selesai mencatat menu yang diinginkan sang pelanggan, lantas pria jangkuk itu menunduk layaknya pelayan bangsawan. "mohon untuk menunggu."

Punggung tegap pria pelayan yang memakai seragam ala _butler_ itu tetap menjadi incaran beberapa pengunjung—yang mengidolakannya, tentu saja. Menatap eksistensi itu dengan pandangan memuja dan berandai – andai, tampak dari sorot pasang mata dan pipi yang merona lucu. Tidak hanya kalangan para remaja, pria dengan bentuk telinga unik dan senyum ramahnya yang khas itu digandrungi pula oleh kaum wanita dewasa—terkadang bahkan, wanita dewasa itu sesekali mendaratkan jari lentik bercatkuku mencolok pada beberapa sudut tubuh. Ada juga yang menggoda dengan penuh kode – kode nakal, namun hebatnya, pria jangkung itu hanya tersenyum ramah dan memuji betapa cantiknya si wanita yang menggodanya. Setelah itu, ia kembali bertanya umum selayaknya seorang pelayan, dan pergi setelah meminta izin.

Bagi sebagian kaum hawa yang terjerat pesonanya hingga meleleh, pria yang memiliki hobi jogging sore di kala senggang itu tampak seperti tipe pria yang susah untuk didekati ataupun diraih. Seperti ada sekat tak berwujud yang tebal, atau juga memang para kaum hawa itu kurang berusaha untuk mendapatkan seluruh perhatian pria tersebut. walau begitu, memang pantang menyerah—selagi pria yang diincarnya tidak memiliki tanda – tanda **pasti** jika ia telah _taken by_ oleh seseorang.

Di sisi lain, ketika pria semampai itu hampir - hampir sampai pada konter café untuk menjepitkan secarik kertas berisi menu pesanan, kelereng matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang duduk manis di tepi jendela—di sudut ruangan, dengan wajah yang menoleh menikmati pemandangan senja di hari itu. Refleks, senyum kecil tampak di wajah rupawannya, dan justru memutar arah ke sosok tersebut. Semakin mendekatlah jarak mereka, senyuman itu mulai berubah menjadi kekehan kecil, manakala melihat betapa menggemaskannya dia. Pria itu, yang berambut merah kecoklatan dipotong pendek lucu, mengenakan jaket _baseball_ berwarna putih – biru muda, memakai celana _denim_ hitam dan kaki - kakinya dihangatkan oleh sepasang _further_ _boot_ berwarna _honey brown_ semata kaki. Tak lupa, ia mengenakan syal kain yang terlilit cantik di leher dan masker hijau toska untuk menutupi arena hidung ke bawah.

Lihat, benar – benar menggemaskan jika begitu. Memang lebih cocok memakai pakaian kasual daripada suit kerjanya, begitu puji dalam hati sang pria pelayan.

Pria itu—sang pelayan, menyadari jika gerak – geriknya dijelalatkan oleh pasang mata. Terutama ketika ia menghampiri sesosok pria yang duduk sendiri di pojok café, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi pria itu tidak peduli, acuh tak acuh, walau bisik – bisik tetangga mulai terdengar menyenbut – nyebut nama penuhnya. Bahkan ada beberapa pasang mata yang mencuri pandang pada sosok yang ia tujui, bertanya – Tanya siapakah gerangan sosok berkacamata bening yang duduk dipojok itu.

"hei," telapak tangan bersarung itu menepuk pucuk kepala sang pelanggang pojok ruang. Sekejap wajah manis tampak di kelereng mata pria itu, wajah manis yang tampak pucat dengan iris mata sayu di balik kacamatanya. "menunggu lama..?"

Terkesiap, pelanggan yang didominasi oleh kaum hawa itu merespon dengan banyak gaya, ketika sang pelayan objek pandangnya tanpa ragu mencuri kecup di hidung pria pojok ruangan yang terlapisi masker hijau toska. Ada yang terkejut, ada yang memekik tertahan, ada yang merautkan wajah kecewa, ada yang bingung dan merautkan wajah aneh, dan sebagainya—namun tetap satu pertanyaan yang sama : siapa pria pojok ruangan itu, sampai – sampai mendapat kecupan manis di pucuk hidungnya yang bermasker..?

Dan pria bermasker itu mengerjap – kerjap. Lalu mengangkat tangannya diudara, setelah melepaskan diri dari lipatan pasangannya yang mendarat di dada, untuk meninju kecil pundak pria yang mengecup hidungnya dengan nekat. Sorot kesal terpancar di sana, akan tetapi ditemani dengan ekspresi malu – malu. Dibalik masker hijau toska itu, sebuah suara serak tertahan terdengar di beberapa pasang telinga di sekitarnya. "kau! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah..?!"

"ha ha ha.." pria itu justru tertawa dan merangkulkan pundak sosok tersebut. "kau sakit, dan masih tetap datang ke sini..? untuk memata – mataiku, daripada datang ke dokter untuk berobat..?"

"kau janji padaku, 'kan, akan menemaniku ke dokter..?!" rajuknya menoleh ke jendela. Kembali, tangan itu terlipat dan diletakkan di dada. "jangan bilang kalau kau lupa, bodoh..?! ingat, ini sudah senja, dan kau janji akan mengantarkan aku ke dokter sore ini, 'kan..?!"

"benarkah..? oh, ya ampun!" kecupan itu mendarat lagi di kening. "maafkan aku, aku lupa memberitahu bosku untuk minta jam pulang lebih awal. Nah, tunggu sebentar lagi, dan kita akan ke dokter, ok..?"

"….." pria itu tidak menjawab. Ia kesal mendapatkan pengakuan jujur pria itu, tapi wajahnya mulai memerah karena kecupan di kening.

Mengetahui itu, sang pelayan yang masih merangkul pundaknya tersenyum agak lebar. Dan dengan gerakan sedikit pemaksaan, sekejap wajah pria bermasker itu menoleh dengan mata melotot kaget—bertambah kagetlah ia manakala sisi atas maskernya dibuka dengan lincah, dan saat bibirnya yang berwarna pucat merasakan bibir kenyal pria tersebut.

Bibir kenyal yang hangat, yang selalu mengatakan hal – hal sederhana namun romantis luar biasa, bibir yang selalu mengucapkan kata – kata dukungan ketika terpuruk, bibir yang selalu mengucapkan janji yang selalu ditepati meskipun harus berjuang, bibir yang selalu mengembalikan _mood_-nya yang buruk, bibir yang selalu menggodainya macam - macam—

"jangan merajuk, dong, sayang. Tunggu aku sebentar disini, aku akan meminta izin dulu pada bosku…

…. Oh ya, aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun—istriku."

—dan bibir yang selalu mengucapkan: aku mencintaimu, disaat kapanmu dan di manapun.

Pekikan itu terdengar lagi—bahkan lebih jelas, disertai desahan kecewa dan jeritan bahagia dibaliknya. Sayup – sayup, kekehan menggoda mulai tampak, bahkan ada beberapa gadis yang bisa bersiul untuk menyiulkannya, dan bisik – bisik penuh pujian betapa manisnya adegan yang terjadi pada dua pria itu beberapa detik lalu juga mengeksiskan diri di ruang café itu. Di perparah dengan ucapan jahil bernada nakal dan godaan dilontar oleh pelayan – pelayan café, yang memang mengenal siapa pria bermasker yang selalu duduk di pojok ruangan, menambah riuh – riuh di café minimalis pinggir taman kota tersebut.

Sementara itu, pria bermasker—Byun Baekhyun, mulai menelungkupkan kepala dibalik lipatan telapak tangan di permukaan meja. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah hebat, dan kelereng matanya yang berkaca – kaca sekaligus berkilat penuh bahagia. Di balik masker hijau toska yang telah dibenahi ke posisi semula oleh pria pelayan tadi, senyum manis tersembunyi cantik.

"dasar Park Chanyeol bodoh.

Kau membuatku jadi pusat perhatian, tahu! Itu semua salahmu menciumku di tempat umum!

… Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

_Seme's Type #1 :: Romantic Seme; The End_

.

.

**To be Continued/ The End(?)**

.

.

.

Etjieee~~~ akang Chanyeol Al buat gentle di mari! Muahahahaha… *Chanyeol sungkeman*

Dan Baekhyun jadi _tsundere_ di sini~ ufufufufufufufufu…. *sungkeman ke Baekhyun* _tsundere uke is the best_!

Njir. Al suka banget adegannya, njir! Apalagi pas Baekhyun nyembunyiin wajahnya di lipatan tangan di meja, bener – bener kerasa tsundere-nya! [:v] mamam tuh, buat para kaum hawa yang mengicar Chanyeol di café, si doi tuh udak kawin sama _tjabe_! Muahahahahaha….! *_evil laugh_*

Mau lanjut….

…. Apa dihapus buat dijadiin konsumsi pribadi..? :3

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 02

Bertopang dagu pada meja kasir, kelereng matanya masih melihat situasi kondisi di mana para pelanggan dan pelayan lainnya menggoda Baekhyun. Di sana, pria berwajah malaikat tersebut mendapati jika Baekhyun sedang mengipas – kipasi wajahnya yang merona, dari balik salah satu lengan yang masih terdampar di mejanya. Seringai kecil terlukis tampan di wajahnya, tak lama, ia melirik ke kanan—pada seorang lelaki yang mungkin sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"benar – benar riuh ya, Yixing.."

"eh..?!" terlonjak, sekejap menoleh ke kiri tempat suara itu berasal. Yixing—sosok berwajah polos layaknya anak – anak itu mengerjap dua kali. Cengengesan sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, malu tidak mendengarkan ucapan manajer tempatnya bekerja. "maaf, pak. Saya tidak dengar apa yang bapak ucapkan tadi." Akunya menunduk kecil.

"lho, kau tidak lihat apa yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu..? padahal kau kan beberapa meter dihadapan mereka." Jari telunjuk itu mengarah ke meja Baekhyun—yang kini sedang dihampiri oleh Chanyeol dengan pakaian kasualnya, juga disorak kecil oleh para pelanggan. "kejadian Chanyeol yang mesra – mesraan bersama Baekhyun di café ini."

"yah.. saya melihatnya, pak. Itu… keren. Khas Chanyeol sekali, menurutku."

Mengeryit dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "keren…? Bukannya romantis..?"

"ah, bapak. Tentu saja itu romantis, tapi menurutku itu lebih kearah keren." Yixing tertawa kecil. Kaki – kakinya tak tak menapak lantai keramik berwarna merah marun—sebab ia sedang duduk di kursi yang tersedia di konter kasir, bergoyang – goyang. Kelereng matanya mengarah pada Chanyeol yang mulai menghilang bersama Baekhyun di luar café, menuju dokter untuk memeriksakan Baekhyun yang sakit. Masih juga ditatap oleh kaum hawa di café yang menjadi pelanggannya.

"soalnya, sepasang kekasih yang berciuman di tempat umum itu butuh keberanian—atau kenekatan untuk kasus Chanyeol.

Mengabaikan riuh – riuh pelanggan café, sebab Chanyeol merasa apa yang dilakukannya tidaklah salah.

Toh, Baekhyun itu istrinya, dan dia ingin mencurahkan cinta juga kasih sayang pada Baekhyun. Begitu menurutku, pak."

.

.

.

.

.

Seme's Type

.

T

.

Screenplays!Chanbaek, Sulay, Hunhan, Kaisoo, Chenmin AND ALWAYS!Kristao

.

Akai with Azul

.

All about character is not mine, except this fic and idea

.

Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos

.

No like, don't read!

.

Summary! :

Seperti halnya uke, seme pun banyak ragamnya.

Dan di sebuah café butler, kau akan menemukan beberapa tipe seme yang datang pada keenam pria cantik, manis, imut, dan menggemaskan ini!

.

.

.

.

_Specially thanks for my God, for my brother, and for you! ^^_

Ada yang nggak nyangka Chanyeol dapet peran seme romantis! Hahaha! Bahkan ada yang suka sama Baekhyun yang tsundere begitu! *tos*

Dan ini, tidak berhubungan dengan ff tipe uke, ya. Jadi, semacam _alternative universe_ baik di waktu maupun latar belakangnya. Mengerti..? [:3]

Jangan lupa _review_ untuk menyelamatkan ff ini. [:v]

.

.

.

.

_Seme's Type #2 :: Flaming Seme_

.

.

_Flaming Seme_ :: tipe seme yang ramah, berkepribadian menarik, dan menggunakan hati/ perasaan disetiap tindakan, suka berkompetisi, pantang menyerah dan mudah sakit hati. _Flaming_ _Seme_ memiliki kepandaian dalam bersosialisasi, bakat yang didapatkan sejak lahir. Pria tipe seperti ini selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, dan banyak orang yang menghampiri dia untuk mendapatkan ide – ide segar dan unik darinya, sebab ia pintar memberikan segudang saran ajaib.

Dalam sebuah hubungan, tipe seme semacam ini lebih suka diberi kebebasan, akan memberontak apabila ia terlalu dikekang.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria yang memakai kemeja putih berlengan pendek, rompi denim berwarna hitam dan celana panjang warna hijau lumut itu terdiam—bibirnya mengatup rapat. Namun begitu, matanya menuju ke Yixing yang kini beranjak dari kursi untuk menerima bill dari pelanggan yang telah selesai menikmati waktu di café. Mengamati dengan jelas gerak – gerik pria yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya, dan tanpa diketahui Yixing, mulut yang tersembunyi di balik telapak tangannya tersenyum kecil.

"wah!" suara Chen—salah seorang pelayan, terdengar tak jauh dari jaraknya. Menolehlah ia ke sumber suara, untuk kemudian mendapati Chen datang tergopoh – gopoh sambil menjinjing nampan perak kosong dan serbet panjang di lengan kanannya. "manajer sudah datang rupanya! Kebetulan sekali," mengambil nafas pelan. "bisakah manajer membantu kami..? kami agak kesulitan melayani pelanggan yang lumayan banyak sekarang." Mohonnya sambil menangkupkan tangan.

"oh, tentu. Memang niatnya aku ingin membantu kalian, begitu aku sampai di sini dan melihat kalau café sedang ramai – ramainya." Terkekeh ramah. "mungkin karena besok hari sabtu—hari libur, jadi mungkin mereka ingin mampir merilekskan diri."

Berbinar – binar wajahnya sambil menepuk bahu, Chen berkata, "oh, syukurlah~ oh ya, manajer bisa memakai seragam manajer sendiri, yang ada di loker. Kemarin tukang _laundry_ yang mengantarkannya pagi – pagi." Manajer itu mengangguk. Begitu melihat ada pelanggan yang sibuk menoleh ke kanan ke kiri—untuk mencari pelayan, maka disuruhlah Chen untuk menghampiri wanita dan anaknya yang duduk di satu meja tersebut—di tempat bekas Baekhyun berada beberapa puluh menit lalu.

Hendak melangkahkan kaki – kakinya ke ruangan loker pegawai berada, hingga ia mendengar suara seorang wanita yang memanggil namanya dengan penuh. Suara itu berasal dari samping kirinya, dan begitu menoleh untuk memastikan, kelereng matanya menangkap dua orang wanita muda yang masih mengenakan suit kantor ditubuh berisinya. Pria yang memiliki hobi _travelling_ lantas tersenyum ramah, dan justru menghampiri wanita tersebut yang masih berdiri dihalangi meja kasir—mendekat pada Yixing yang merautkan wajah bingung, meskipun ada rona kesal di sana, begitu sang manajer melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan halo pada dua wanita itu.

"halo! Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona – nona..?" ramahnya. Kedua wanita itu saling berpandangan, dengan wajah ragu – ragu, dan berhasil menimbulkan tanda tanya di benak si manajer. "ada apa..? seperti ada yang kalian ingin bicarakan denganku."

Setelah mengangguk yakin, salah satu dari kedua wanita muda itu mulai membuka mulut dengan suara bisik. "begini, sebenarnya kami ingin berbicara di tempat yang pas untuk masalah ini, tapi karena kami sudah ada janji dengan klien di tempat kami bekerja, jadi kami akan bertanya singkat padamu saja, manajer Joonmyun." Ucapan itu diangguki wanita satunya. "kami ingin meminta saran darimu."

Samar – samar terdapat kerutan bingung di dahi Joonmyun—pria manajer itu. Begitu pula di wajah Yixing yang bertanya – tanya. "oh, begitu. Tentu, memangnya ada masalah apa sampai kalian bertingkah seperti ini..?" Joonmyun tahu, jika dua wanita di hadapannya bergerak gelisah.

"begini, kami 'kan bekerja sebagai desainer interior. Nah, seminggu yang lalu, kami dapat seorang klien yang permintaannya macam – macam—maksudku, klien kami ini meminta desain ruangannya begini, tapi begitu kami membuat sketsanya, dia justru menggantinya dengan mendadak. Dia melakukannya berkali – kali, hingga kami dibuat kesal." Aku wanita berambut panjang ikal kecoklatan dengan wajah lemas. Dan cerita dilanjutkan oleh temannya, dengan rambut yang disanggul rapi menyamping, dihiasi karet rambut bercorak manis. "sebenarnya kami ingin mengundurkan diri pada atasan kami—menggantinya dengan teman seprofesi kami untuk menghadapi klien itu, tapi karena kami takut diceramahi macam – macam oleh atasan, kami menahannya hingga akhir ini. Tapi kami sudah muak, sudah diambang batas dengan ulah plin - plannya, Joonmyun! Jadi, harus bagaimana..? apa yang harus kami lakukan..?"

Joonmyun dan Yixing mengunci bibirnya. Lantas melirik satu sama lain, untuk setelahnya mengajak dua wanita itu duduk nyaman di ruang konter kasir. Akan tetapi, dua wanita itu tetap gelisah, sebab rupanya janji yang mereka katakan adalah bertemu dengan klien bermasalah itu. Joonmyun melipat tangannya di dada, menyembunyikan keping matanya yang cantik, dan mengabaikan raut wajah penasaran tiga orang yang dilayangkan padanya. Lima menit menelan keheningan dengan kenyang, Joonmyun membuka mata dan senyum simpul tergambar di wajah.

"bagaimana kalau kalian beri klien itu kesempatan satu kali lagi, untuk memastikan apakah dia akan mengganti permintaan desainnya dengan plin – plan seperti biasa, atau tidak.

Kalau tidak ada masalah dengan sketsa desain yang kalian buat sesuai permintaannya, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian sampai tuntas.

Tapi, kalau dia mulai berulah lagi, kalian katakan dengan tegas padanya, bahwa sebaiknya klien kalian mencari agen baru untuk melayani ulah plin – plannya yang mulai dirasa keterlaluan. Atau kalau kalian ingin, rekomendasikan saja teman seprofesi, dan setelah itu mulai berkata apa adanya dengan atasan kalian. Kalau kalian berkata dengan nada amat yakin dan jujur, atasan kalian pasti akan mengerti. Bagaimana..?"

"Joonmyun!" pekik kedua wanita itu bersamaan. Yixing terperanjat karenanya. "ya ampun! Kau benar – benar diandalkan! Terima kasih, Joonmyun, terima kasih atas sarannya!" mereka mulai beranjak dan tak lama membungkuk agak rendah. "maaf sudah mengambil waktunya, tapi kami merasa terbantu dengan saranmu tadi. Terima kasih banyak, Joonmyun. Akan kulakukan saranmu itu pada klien kami sekarang ini, jadi, sampai jumpa lagi."

Joonmyun melambaikan tangan. Ketika ia akan melanjutkan niatnya mengganti pakaian untuk membantu para pelayan, pria itu mengetahui jika Yixing sedang mengusap – usap kedua telinganya—masih berdenging lirih karena teriakan spontan dua wanita tadi. Maka, mendekatlah jaraknya dengan Yixing, untuk setelahnya membawa kedua tangannya menuju tangan Yixing yang masih menangkup telinga. Yixing terkejut begitu ada dua telapak tangan yang menangkup tangan dan dua ibu jari yang mengusap lembut telapaknya. Digulirkannya keping mata Yixing yang bening, dan mendapati Joonmyun yang tersenyum lembut dengan dahi mereka yang saling bercumbu mesra. Wajah mereka teramat dekat, bahkan kedua deru nafas masing – masing bisa terasa di kulit wajah sang lawan pandang.

Yixing panik, dan dengan terbata – bata juga salah tingkah yang kental, ia berusaha mengucapkan sepatah kata. Namun sayang, Joonmyun lebih dulu menyela.

"sakit, ya..? ah.., suara nyaring wanita memang mengerikan."

"ma, ma, manajer.. apa.. anu… eh.. eh.. a, apa yang manajer lakukan..?" bergerak kaku. "eh.. ma, manajer.. wajahmu terlalu dekat—"

"—nanti kita pulang sama – sama ya, Yixing. Hari ini bagian kau, Sehun dan Jongin piket café, kan..? akan aku tunggu, kalau begitu." Yixing menggeleng tertahan, sebab dahi Joonmyun masih menempel pada dahinya. "ja, jangan, manajer! Manajer pulang duluan saja! Saya tidak ingin merepotkan!"

Terkekeh dan sekejap mata Joonmyun mendaratkan kecupan kecil di sudut kanan bibir Yixing yang terbuka. "panggil aku Joonmyun-_gege_, kalau kita hanya berdua saja, ingat? Dan, kau tidak merepotkanku, kok. Santai saja. Aku akan menunggumu dan kita pulang bersama – sama, toh, nomor apartemen kita bersebelahan, Yixing. Jadi, itu tidak merepotkanku sama sekali." Joonmyun mulai melepaskan tangkupan dan pergi menjauh menuju ruang staf.

Yixing terkesiap, bengong, dan perlahan membawa jari telapak tangannya pada sudut bibir dimana manajernya mendaratkan kecupan ringan. Mengerjap pelan berkali – kali, Yixing menunduk dan melumat – lumat kecil bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda alami. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil dan suhunya meningkat, selain itu mata beningnya mulai berkaca – kaca dan di timing yang sama, semburat cantik mulai menampakkan eksistensinya.

Senyum indah terlukis di wajah Yixing kala itu, maka sambil menangkupkan wajahnya yang terasa hangat, pria muda berdarah Tiongkok berkata lirih dengan nada sendu.

"_gege_... padahal kita hanya tetangga apartemen dan status kita hanya pegawai dan atasan saja.

Tapi kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal semanis itu padaku, sih. Aku 'kan jadi berharap terus karena ulahmu, gege.

Ah, seandainya aku punya sifat nekat seperti Chanyeol,

….. mungkin aku akan berani menyatakan cintaku padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

_Seme's Type #2 :: Flaming Seme; The End_

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 03

.

.

.

Seme's Type

.

T

.

Screenplays!Chanbaek, Sulay, Hunhan, Kaisoo, Chenmin AND ALWAYS!Kristao

.

Akai with Azul

.

All about character is not mine, except this fic and idea

.

Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos

.

No like, don't read!

.

Summary! :

Seperti halnya uke, seme pun banyak ragamnya.

Dan di sebuah café butler, kau akan menemukan beberapa tipe seme yang datang pada keenam pria cantik, manis, imut, dan menggemaskan ini!

.

.

.

.

_Specially thanks for my God, for my brother, and for you! ^^_

Pada greget sama Joonmyun yang kesannya nge-php-in Yixing, ya..? [:v] Al juga, lho! Greget!

Lagi, jangan lupa _review_ untuk menyelamatkan ff ini. [:v]

Oh ya, berdo'alah semoga Al nggak mutusin buat berhenti jadi _author_, dan malah milih balik jadi _reader_.. [:3]

.

.

.

.

_Seme's Type #3 :: Don't Fuck With Me Seme_

.

.

.

_Don't Fuck With Me Seme_ :: seme yang paling gampang salah paham. Tatapan matanya yang tajam selalu berhasil membaca isi hati pasangannya. Pria seme tipe ini sangat posesif dan serius. Ia sangat pendiam (kecuali jika marah) dan lebih suka menyendiri.

Seme jenis ini sangat suka tantangan dan kesenangan dalam berburu, menangkap dan melukai pasangannya jika berhubungan intim dengan metode SM (_sadomasochist_). Meskipun begitu, ketika ia mendapatkan pasangan yang sesuai selera, maka ia akan **sangat** protektif dan setia.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Luhan bergerak lincah. Meliuk – liuk, lihai melewati lalu lalang pelanggan dan meja – meja café yang memang diatur sedemikian acaknya untuk menambah keartistikan tema yang diambil. Tubuh lelaki yang wajahnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan umur yang ia pijak di tahun ini, begitu mungil dan ramping—bahkan seperti tubuh remaja SMA yang sedang menjalani program diet rutinnya, hingga teramat mampu menyalip – nyalip diantara tubuh orang – orang atau meja - meja.

Bentuk tubuhnya yang istimewa dan berbeda namun terlihat menakjubkan itulah yang membuat kaum hawa di café itu iri—namun hebatnya, mereka tidak lantas membenci alih – alih melabrak dan mengejek macam – macam bahwa tubuhnya itu aneh untuk seukuran seorang pria. Mereka justru memproklamirkan diri Luhan sebagai target bentuk tubuh ideal bagi yang melakukan program pengecilan badan. Luhan tahu itu, dan dengan baik hati pria bermata rusa penuh kilauan cantik tersebut melarang habis – habisan bagi penggemarnya (ia menyebutnya begitu, meski masih ragu – ragu dan tak nyaman dalam lidahnya ketika kata itu terucap santai) yang melakukan diet ketat untuk mendapatkan tubuh sepertinya.

Dengan begitu, para wanita dan gadis yang semula melakukan diet ketat dan berpuasa untuk tidak melahap menu – menu menggiurkan di café, kini kembali datang untuk menghabiskan uangnya di sana.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Luhan mendapat gaji tambahan dari Joonmyun berkat bujuk-rayu-penuh-kebenaran yang Luhan dengungkan pada kaum hawa penggemarnya. Xi Luhan, dia pria yang _cheerful_, bersemangat menggebu – gebu, peduli sosial, namun diotaknya penuh hal – hal licik jika menyangkut pekerjaannya—terutama jika sudah digodai nakal dengan lembar – lembar uang penambah gaji.

Dengan mengabaikan sifat liciknya soal uang, Luhan memang cocok jika dijadikan teman, sahabat karib, maupun kekasih—yah, kekasih lelaki, sebab Luhan mengakui jika dirinya tertarik dengan pria _manly_, walaupun anak itu selalu berkoar – koar betapa _manly_-nya dia. Dengan alasan bahwa ia menyukai dunia olahraga—terutama sepak bola, namun ia tidak menyangkal jika dirinya senang dimanja dan dilindungi oleh seorang pria idaman.

Luhan teramat _cheerful_—dia menjadi _mood maker_ nomor tiga, selain Chanyeol—yang tak tahu malu bertingkah konyol meskipun anak itu romatisnya minta ampun, dan Jongin—dengan sifat jahil luar binasa kekanakan, meskipun anak itu adalah seorang pria seme yang seksinya minta dipuja. Bersama Xiumin, teman sesama profesi impiannya sejak SMA, ia selalu membuat kehebohan di café, dengan cara melakukan _skinship_ pada pria tertua nomor satu di café yang terkenal untuk kalangan wanita itu.

Seperti sekarang ini, dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, ia menubruk tubuh Xiumin yang sedang mencatat pesanan seorang gadis SMA hingga nyaris membuatnya jatuh terjerembab mendarat di meja.

Luhan tertawa riang kekanakan, Xiumin memekik tertahan, beberapa pelanggan wanita memekik histeris sambil refleks menutup bibirnya dengan tangkupan tangan atau sapu tangan, dan dahi Oh Sehun—yang baru saja membersihkan kamar mandi dalam café mengernyit tajam. Alisnya berkedut, sama seperti kedua sudut bibitnya yang terkatup erat. Bahkan ia tidak tahu, jika batang pel yang sedang ia jinjing berbunyi retak – retak dan ember perak yang ia boyong di tangan satunya bergetar kecil. Itu memang hal biasa, sebab Luhan dan Xiumin sudah mewantinya kalau itu hanya sebatas fanservis—ide konyol yang tercetus dari bibir penuh sang chef café, Kyungsoo, untuk meningkatkan pendapatan café dengan signifikan. Berhasil, tentu saja, sebab pengunjung datang dua kali lipat dan pendapatan bertambah dua kali lipat.

Ingatlah kembali, Luhan akan melakukan apapun asalkan gajinya naik atau paling tidak mendapat lembar uang tambahan di gajinya—oleh sebab itu, ketika ide Kyungsoo teramat sukses, ia terus menerus melakukannya tanpa paksaan—berbanding balik dengan awal mulanya.

Rencananya, Sehun akan mengembalikan peralatan ini ke tempatnya semula, membantu Jongin untuk membersihkan peralatan memasak dan alat – alat makan supaya bisa digunakan Kyungsoo untuk menu pesanan pelanggan, membantu Yixing menghitung pendapatan hari ini, lalu melakukan piket harian bersama Jongin dan Yixing, dan terakhir pulang bersama Luhan yang tinggal satu atap dengannya di rumah _flat_ mungil tak jauh dari tempat mereka bekerja—yang menunggunya bersama Joonmyun sambil bercakap – cakap ringan.

Seharusnya begitu—sesuai yang diingatkan berkali – kali oleh otaknya yang pintar—nyaris disamakan dengan otak sang pemilik café dan sang manajer, juga kedua abangnya nun jauh di sana.

Tapi semua menjadi buyar tak terarah ketika kemudian kelereng matanya yang selalu memandang tajam lawan pandangnya mendapati tubuh Luhan yang digelayuti manja oleh remaja ingusan berseragam SMP. mendidihlah hati Oh Sehun, membara, terbakar api cemburu.

Karenanya, sekejap tiga kali kedipan mata Yixing yang lambat, Sehun berhasil mengembalikan dua benda yang ia jinjing, dan berhadapan dengan dua punggung sosok yang menjadi fokus tajam pandangnya.

Luhan, semula hanya tertawa terpaksa karena gadis SMP ini terus terusan menggelayuti lengannya, dan berfoto – foto dengan teman gadis ini, merasakan hawa – hawa menyeramkan dari belakang. Hawa gelap, yang membuatnya bergidik dan terselamatkan di saat bersamaan, dan hawa yang ia kenal pemiliknya siapa; maka dari itu, hendaklah Luhan menoleh ke belakang, hingga kemudian ia merasakan tarikan dan rengkuhan erat di perutnya. Membuatnya terpisah dengan gadis labil di samping kanan—yang akan mengoceh – ngoceh siapa yang berani mendorongnya sekasar itu, namun tertahan begitu sorot mata tajam sang pelaku membombardirnya.

Tatapan intimidasi, hawa gelap yang menguar – nguar di sekeliling tubuhnya, ekspresi panik yang terpampang di wajah menggemaskan Luhan, dan raut wajah takut – takut sekaligus mati rasa di semua wajah gadis remaja labil itu membuat kegaduhan normal dalam café tertelan oleh keheningan penuh rasa terkejut dan penasaran.

"hei," suara itu menusuk dan dalam. Mengintimidasi gadis remaja labil yang seenaknya bergelayut manja pada properti tercinta Oh Sehun. "jangan kau coba – coba menyentuh propertiku, kau paham, bocah ingusan?" lalu menoleh ke segala arah, untuk beradu tatap pada semua orang yang ada di dalam café, dengan lantang, tajam, tegas, dan nada pemaksaan yang tercicip kental di semua pasang telinga.

"itu juga berlaku untuk kalian.

Aku sudah cukup bersabar sejauh ini, dan sekarang itu sudah tidak berlaku jika menyangkut Luhan-**ku **untuk lebih jauh lagi.

Aku tidak akan mengancam apapun, tapi aku tidak pernah main – main dengan ucapanku jika aku melihat kalian semua menyentuh sembarang propertiku lagi. Camkan itu, semuanya."

Secepat serigala yang berburu karena dilanda kelaparan, Sehun membopong Luhan dan membawanya ke ruang staf. Tidak peduli jika banyak pasang mata menujam – nujam kearahnya, tidak peduli jika Luhan mulai bergerak – gerak gelisah dalam gendongan, tidak peduli jika bibir yang selalu dicecap dalam dan mendesah liar dibawah kukung tubuhnya itu mulai merengek – rengek, tidak peduli jika Luhan mulai terisak kecil—dan dengan kedua tangan yang berusaha menggapai – gapai meminta pertolongan dengan banyak namanya yang pria itu panggil. Namun, ia baru peduli seutuhnya, ketika Luhan, dengan baru kali ini lolos dalam gendongannya, berhasil lepas. Pria mungil milik Oh Sehun itu lantas menjaga jarak dengan pria yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya.

Terpatah – patah, dengan nafas memburu dan jatung dan ditabuh keras – keras, Luhan menatap takut dan horror pada Sehun yang terdiam membeku di tempat. Tak lama, ia memekik tertahan dan melangkahkan kaki – kakinya menjauh dari jangkauan Sehun, ketika sekejap kedipan mata tatapan tajam dengan arti yang hanya bisa dibaca Luhan bersirobok lekat - lekat.

Luhan berlari, keluar dari café dengan masih mengenakan seragam pelayan ala butlernya, setelah ia pamit dengan sang manajer yang sedang membawa troli penuh menu pesanan, dan berteriak nyaring penuh kewaspadaan akan Oh Sehun yang sikap '_itu_'nya kambuh.

"MANAJER, AKU PULANG LEBIH AWAL!

HYAAAA…. ADA SERIGALA LAPAR INGIN MEMAKANKUUUU…! TIDAAAKK…! AKU TIDAK MAAAUUUUU….!"

Tapi Sehun tidak lantas mengejar sedetik setelah rusanya kabur. Ia justru mengambil pakaian gantinya dan pakaian Luhan, lalu membungkuk sopan pada semua orang yang masih terkejut dengan histeria Luhan, untuk kemudian pamit pada manajer bahwa ia akan pulang duluan. Joonmyun, meskipun berkali – kali melihat pemandangan itu setelah café tutup, masih saja terkena serangan syok singkat—karenya ia hanya bisa mengangguk tak tampak dan membiarkan Sehun keluar café sambil berjalan santai. Begitu pula dengan banyak pasang mata, yang menatap dengan banyak arti kilat dalam kelereng wajah masih – masing, melihat punggung lebar dan tubuh tegap pria Oh yang perlahan semakin mendekati pintu keluar.

Tak lama, pekikan kagum dan terkejut terdengar serentak.

Sebab saat itu, sedetik kedua kaki Sehun menapak blok – blok trotoar, dengan kemampuan parkour yang telah diasah tajam sejak SMA, pria muda itu nekat berlarian kearah mobil – mobil berlalu lalang di jalanan yang mulai memadat, lalu tanpa canggung kaki – kaki jenjangnya melompat ke atas kap atau atap mobil – mobil, untuk menyusul Luhan yang kabur dalam jangkauannya. Dengan santai, cepat, dan penuh keseriusan pemuda berahang wajah indah tersebut berkeliaran diatas kendaraan yang berjalan lumayan kencang. Ulahnya membuat terkesiap para pengguna jalan dan orang – orang yang ada di dalam gedung sekitar—ia tidak peduli.

Ia hanya peduli pada rusa buruannya, yang meskipun kabur secepat mungkin, buruannya tak akan mampu bersembunyi dengan baik. Meskipun Luhan lari secepat mungkin dengan kemampuan _sprinter_nya, ia tetap kalah jika dilawan oleh Sehun yang melompat – lompat lincah dengan kemampuan _parkour_nya.

Tapi tenang saja, jika Luhan belum ingin menyerah, maka dengan senang hati ia akan melayaninya. Dengan senang hati Sehun akan memburu Luhan hingga mengitari seluruh sudut kota metropolitan tempat mereka hidup bersama—seperti yang dilakukan sebelum – sebelumnya.

Entah Luhan itu pelupa nyaris menyamai Yixing, atau bodoh karena tidak bisa memetik pelajaran berharga dari pengalaman sebelumnya, pria berdarah asli tiongkok tersebut tidak menyadari dengan baik dan teliti, jika Oh Sehun itu **teramat pintar** dalam hal berburu, menangkap dan mengukung erat – erat sang mangsa, hanya untuk melanjutkan ke tahap hukuman luar biasa dahsyat yang mengancam ganas keselamatan tubuh—terutama, lubang anal tercinta.

.

.

.

.

_Seme's Type #3 :: Don't Fuck With Me Seme; The End_

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Percayalah, mengakulah, dan bergabunglah dengan Al jika kalian merasa kalau TIPE INI TUH OH THEHUN BANGET! EMUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…! *ketawa nista*

.

.


	4. Chapter 04

Meskipun kedua telinganya disumpal sepasang earphone—yang mendengung – dengungkan lagu _mellow_ bertaburan penuh cinta, tapi pria berkulit tan eksotis ini menyadari jika beberapa detik yang lalu kebisingan telan ditelan bulat – bulat oleh sesuatu hingga hanya keheningan yang tersisa. Maka dari itu, pria yang hobi menghabiskan waktu untuk berkumpul dengan komunitas _street dance_-nya tergopoh – gopoh dari wastafel, meninggalkan beberapa peralatan masak yang belum ia bilas, untuk menuju ke tempat sang _chef café_ mematung dengan mulut menganga.

Setelah ia mengeringkan tangannya yang basah juga berselimutkan busa – busa dengan apron pendek warna hitam, tanpa canggung kedua tangannya mendarat di meja platina berukuran besar—tempat menu – menu selesai dimasak dan menunggu untuk dijemput pelayan, dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan sang _chef_ café.

Bersama – sama, kelereng mata yang berkilat – kilat indah penuh rasa penasaran itu mengintip dari lubang ukuran sedang berbentuk persegi panjang di dinding ruang kasir berada—di mana terdapat beberapa carikan kertas tergantung di benang yang tercapit _paper clip_ lucu, hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi hingga kesenyapan melanda café tempatnya bekerja sejak dua tahun lalu.

"ada apa sih, _Hyungie_..?" pria muda itu membisik. "kok suasananya jadi terasa tegang begini, ya. Ada apa..? ada apa..?"

Sosok yang diajak bicara masih terdiam dengan raut wajah terkejut dan bingung. Namun tak melahap banyak – banyak detik, bibir penuh sang chef membuka perlahan dan membalas pertanyaan dengan rendah nada bisik yang sama. "mungkin itu Sehun dan Luhan _hyung_."

"hah..? memang kenapa dengan mereka berdua..?"

"entahlah, tapi barusan Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan _hyung_, dan mendorong kasar gadis SMP yang tadi bergelayut manja di lengan Luhan _hyung_." Sekejap, bola mata yang telah membola lebar itu semakin bertambah lebar ketika ia memikirkan hipotesis akan alasan kenapa Sehun bertingkah sekasar itu pada pelanggan. "oh, tidak! Jangan – jangan itu gara – gara fanservis..?!"

"kok bisa..? eh tapi, Luhan _hyung_ tidak melakukan _skinship_ bersama Xiumin _hyung_, 'kan..? kenapa Sehun jadi begitu..?" sang _chef_ merasa gemas mengetahui bahwa pria yang sedang mengukungnya itu tidak peka dan cepat paham. "hei! Memang mereka tidak bersama dan melakukan _skinship_, tapi pelanggan pun boleh melakukan _skinship_ dengan karyawan lain selama itu tidak macam – macam! Dan mungkin…"

"… mungkin Luhan _hyung_ yang dapat getahnya, ya. Gadis SMP itu gelantungan di lengan Luhan _hyung_, dan itu membuat Sehun tersulut sifat posesifnya—"

Ucapan pria itu terpotong ketika Sehun berkata dengan nada intimidasi pada semua orang—terutama gadis SMP yang dimaksud, tentang sentuh menyentuh Luhan, tentang kesabaran pria Oh itu yang telah kadaluarsa, dan tentang ancaman tersembunyi jika seandainya ada orang yang tertangkap basah menyentuh Luhan.

Saat itu, semua orang yang ada di sana sepakat jika hawa di café menjadi lebih mencekam, bahkan menekan sekitar. Hal itu membuat semuanya tidak bisa membantah omongan diktator dari pria berkulit pucat itu—dan karenanya mereka hanya bisa terkesiap dan menatap dalam dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat pada punggung Sehun yang membopong Luhan menuju ruang staf, entah mendengarkan atau tidak jika saat itu Luhan merengek – rengek untuk diturunkan atau diselamatkan oleh nama orang – orang yang meluncur manis dari bibir pria cantik bermata rusa tersebut.

Lalu semuanya terjadi dengan amat cepat. Kejadian di mana Luhan dengan lincah dan beruntungnya dapat lepas dari gendongan Sehun, tentang Sehun yang menatap Luhan penuh kilatan banyak arti pada kelereng matanya, tentang Luhan yang histeris lalu berlari keluar café setelah pamit pada Joonmyun, tentang Sehun yang dengan _stay cool_-nya masuk ke ruang staf hanya untuk mengambil pakaian ganti pria itu dan kekasihnya, dan tentang Sehun yang membungkuk minta maaf sekaligus izin pada semua orang dan Joonmyun atas kejadian barusan—waktu saat itu berlari terlalu terburu – buru.

Saking terburu – burunya, hingga pria berkulit tan itu tidak sempat mengingatkan Sehun bahwa hari ini adalah giliran mereka berdua bersama Yixing melakukan piket café harian. Maka begitu ia hanya mendapati Sehun yang berlari menuju jalan di mana mobil berseliweran dan melihat pertunjukan _parkour_ ajaibnya hanya sekejap mata milik Oh Sehun, pria tinggi itu hanya mendesah kesal dan mencak – mencak tak karuan.

"Oh Sehun brengsek! Jadi, hari ini aku hanya piket berdua dengan Yixing hyung…?! Oh, bagus sekali kau, Tuan Oh sialan!"

"Jongin! Apa – apan sih, kau ini..?! suaramu itu bisa terdengar sampai keluar dapur, tahu nggak..?!" membuat sang _chef_ café, Kyungsoo, terkesiap dan kewalahan mendengar umpatan dari pria yang beberapa waktu lebih muda tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Seme's Type

.

T

.

Screenplays!Chanbaek, Sulay, Hunhan, Kaisoo, Chenmin AND ALWAYS!Kristao

.

Akai with Azul

.

All about character is not mine, except this fic and idea

.

Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos

.

No like, don't read!

.

Summary! :

Seperti halnya uke, seme pun banyak ragamnya.

Dan di sebuah café butler, kau akan menemukan beberapa tipe seme yang datang pada keenam pria cantik, manis, imut, dan menggemaskan ini!

.

.

.

.

_Specially thanks for my God, for my brother, and for you! ^^_

Hahahaha… review kalian menghibur, ya! (^^) bikin Al senyum – senyum gaje, ngikik – ngikik bareng kucing Al, garuk – garuk bantal/ tembok kamar, sampe nyebut berkali – kali. :D

Dan aku cinta dibagian Sehun yang _parkour_ di atas mobil cuma buat ngejar Luhan. Itu keren luar biasa, kawan. [:v]

Ah ya, Nggak perlu ngancem, lah, ya. Capek, makan hati.

Kita pake kesadaran diri sendiri aja, pake inisiatif aja. Kalo mau _review_, Al tersanjung, kalo nggak me_review_ ya, Al Cuma bisa sabar. [:)] semoga rasa sabarnya Al berbuah manis~ [:*]

.

.

.

.

.

_Seme's Type #4 :: Damn – Pervert Seme_

.

.

.

_Damn – Pervert Seme_ :: sesuai namanya, pria seme tipe ini punya kadar mesum diatas rata – rata. Apa yang dilakukan dan diobrolkannya, pasti tingkah laku atau topik tidak jauh dari hal – hal berbau mesum. Terkadang, seme tipe ini melakukan hal itu tidak dengan melihat situasi dan kondisi, itulah yang membuat beberapa orang jengkel padanya.

Namun, pria tipe ini sangat loyal, peduli, dan sayang pada pasangannya. Bahkan ketika pria seme terjebak kondisi dalam keadaan terangsang dan pasangannya tidak ingin melayani, maka ia tidak akan memaksakan diri pasangannya. Itu sebabnya, jika pria seme tipe ini sudah memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang, ia akan memberikan kebebaskan untuk masing – masing, selama tetap berada diikatan dan tidak melenceng aturan – aturan yang dibuat mereka sendiri.

Selain itu, ia tipe yang setia, dan akan penurut apabila dipasangkan dengan pasangan yang tegas, adil, dan perhatian padanya—dan ketiga kriteria itulah yang menjadi patokan dalam pencarian pasangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, Jongin.., ada apa..?!" tanya Yixing dari bilik kasir. Sebagian tubuhnya mencuat masuk keruang dapur. "kenapa kalian berteriak seperti tadi..?! terdengar sampai depan, lho!"

Kyungsoo, yang bibir kanannya berkedut – kedut, tertawa memaksa sambil mengaruk tengkuk. "ah.. ha ha ha.. tidak ada apa – apa, kok, hyung. Itu hanya refleks Jongin saja—yang ditinggal sama Sehun." Berkedip – kedip grogi. "uh.. apa.. apa teriakan Jongin benar terdengar sampai depan, _hyung_..?" Yixing mengangguk singkat. "ya. Semuanya. Tapi aku penasaran, kenapa Jongin membawa – bawa namaku. Jadi…. Ada apa, ya..?"

Jongin—pria muda itu masih mendumel. Kaki – kakinya yang semula tertekuk karena jongkok saat berkeluh kesah sendiri, melangkah mendekati wastafel—ingin melanjutkan tugasnya yang tertunda. Bukannya tidak tahu hingga ia tidak menengok ke belakang atau sekedar menjawab pertanyaan sederhana seniornya, tapi ia hanya ingin meredakan kobaran api rasa iri dan kekesalan ditinggal Sehun untuk piket hanya berdua dengan hyung-nya itu.

Maka, begitu ia mengambil spatula kedua untuk ia basuh selanjutnya, sambil mendecih kasar pria tan itu menjawab, "kau pasti tahu kenapa aku begini, Yixing – _hyung_."

Yixing mengerjap manis. Lalu ia bertopang dagu dengan kedua punggung tangannya. "oo~? Apa gara – gara Sehun pulang lebih awal dan kita hanya piket café berdua..?"

"tepat!"

"ya sudahlah, Jongin. Yixing-_hyung_, tolong taruh ini di meja kasir, bunyikan bel-nya dan suruh yang lain untuk mengambil. " Kyungsoo meminta tolong kepada Yixing. Pria berlesung pipi itu mengangguk, dan tanpa izin atau bercuap – cuap lagi, ia mulai sibuk di ruang kasir tempatnya bekerja. "kalau kau butuh bantuan, panggil aku saja, Soo-ya. Kasirnya biar saja dipegang Chen atau Xiumin-_gege_." Kyungsoo tersenyum menjawab itu.

"oke, ini menyebalkan. Dan yang paling menyebalkan yaitu Sehun pulang lebih awal disaat hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya." Jongin masih saja berceloteh sendiri. "pasti mereka tak lama lagi akan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan."

"hal menyenangkan..?" awalnya Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Sangat menikmati kegiatan mengiris bawang Bombay untuk pesanan _Onion Rings_ yang baru saja diterimanya dari secarik kertas di gantungan. Tapi mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dicelotehkan Jongin membuat pria mungil itu mengerutkan dahi.

"hal menyenangkan apa yang kau maksud, Jongin..? aku tidak tahu, tapi setiap Luhan hyung bekerja dua hari kemudian, entah kenapa gaya berjalannya lucu sekali." Bola mata bening itu bergulir keatas. "seperti…. bebek..? ah, bukan! Penguin.. ya, seperti penguin!"

Jongin terkesiap kecil mendengarnya, lalu menoleh pelan ke belakang, dimana Kyungsoo sedang berjongkok untuk mengambil sebungkus tepung saji di lemari persediaan bawah. Akan tetapi, tak lama pria muda tersebut menyeringai—kecil, dan semakin lama semakin lebar. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi Jongin yang kebetulan selesai membilas peralatan makan dan perlatan memasak yang kotor melangkah menuju Kyungsoo; yang kini sedang memecahkan dua butir telur di mangkuk putih. Kedua tangannya yang basah ia keringkan pada apron hitam, dan sepuluh detik setelahnya, kedua lengan berotot tersebut mengukung tubuh Kyungsoo—menghimpitnya dengan meja tempat bahan – bahan dan peralatan memasak bertengger cantik.

"aku tidak percaya kalau kau berkata tidak tahu, _hyung_." Suara renda langsung menyeruak di telinga kirinya. "ternyata kau tidak peka juga, ya. Aku baru tahu."

Kyungsoo—yang hendak memasukkan potongan bawang Bombay mengerjap kaget. Berhentilah gerakannya, dan ia alihkan ke belakang, hanya untuk melihat Jongin yang menyorotkan dengan mata yang berkilat – kilat aneh. Bibir itu digigit oleh pemiliknya dibagian ujung kiri—bibir itu menyeringai bermakna. Langsung, Kyungsoo menatap was – was, dahinya mengernyit kecil dan ia melongo.

Sekejap, mereka kini berhadapan, dengan Jongin yang masih mengukung Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang berkacak pinggang karena bingung dengan kalimat yang baru saja diutarakan. Di benaknya, ia mulai merasakan perasaan tidak menyenangkan, tapi ia tepis itu.

"apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu..?" ucapnya agak mencicit. "dan.. kalau kau sudah selesai mencuci barang kotor itu, kau segeralah ke kasir, tukar _shift_ dengan Yixing-_hyung_."

"kau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang barusan kukatakan, _hyung_..?! aku tidak percaya! Aku tidak percaya!" perangah Jongin sambil tertawa geli. Kyungsoo yang merasa dipermainkan, mendengus dan menarik kerah seragam pelayan yang pria muda itu kenakan. Terkejut dengan mata yang sedikit dipelototkan, Jongin pun menyadari betapa teramat dekat jarak wajah masing – masing. "jangan mempermainkan _hyung_-mu, tampan. Sebelum kau pergi ke kasir, kau jelaskan dulu maksud dari ucapanmu."

Jongin terkekeh. Kyungsoo masih dengan mata menyorot tajam , menatap dengan bingung sekaligus kesal tertahan.

"jadi, maksud ucapanku tadi adalah…" lirih Jongin. Mendengar suara rendah pria muda di hadapannya, refleks Kyungsoo tak terasa menyayukan kelereng kembarnya—itu, membuat Jongin terpingkal dalam ruang hati.

Telapak tangan Jongin menyelinap mengarah ke salah satu bongkahan bulat milik pria bermata bulat tersebut. di timing yang sama, pelan tapi pasti, lidah Jongin menjulur keluar.

"Sehun pasti sedang bersenang – senang sekarang dengan Luhan – hyung, hanya berdua, di ranjang dan telanjang bulat. Kau tahu 'kan, apa yang mereka lakukan jika sudah begitu…?"

"ngah..?!"

Kyungsoo berjengit, wajahnya memerah—karena mendengar penjelasan frontal dari bibir Jongin, sekaligus ketika bibirnya di jilat dan kedua bongkahan bokongnya diremas erat oleh pria berkulit tan seksi di depannya. Dan yang memalukan, adalah tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat saat menerima perlakukan _sexual harassment_ yang dilakukan Jongin—seolah tubuhnya merasa rindu dengan ulah nakal tangan – tangan lihai tersebut.

Cepat sekali, sedetik setelahnya, Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin kencang sekali. Pria yang hobi memasak tersebut lantas menatap tajam pada Jongin yang justru menatap balik dengan pandangan mesum, usil, geli, dan mengejek—sekaligus! Bahkan pria yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya terkekeh – kekeh tak bersalah, itu membuat Kyungsoo bertambah jengkel—mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Jongin! Jongin, diam!" teriak tertahan Kyungsoo. Kakinya menghentak—tanda merajuk dan kesal sangat. Jongin tidak mengindahkan pinta kasar Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo tambah senewen. Maka, dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah pintu luar dapur, Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada suara bergetar. "cepat kau tukar _shift_ dengan Yixing-_hyung_! Kertas pesanan mulai menumpuk di gantungan—dan berhenti tertawa, kubilang!"

Namun, sebelum Jongin meninggalkan dapur, sambil mencuri remasan pada kedua dada Kyungsoo, pria muda dengan bakat _dance_ luar biasa tersebut berbisik seduktif.

"nada suaramu yang bergetar itu… kau pasti diserang _horny_, ya, _hyungie_~?

Bersabarlah sampai jam sepuluh malam,

Dan setelah kita sampai di apartemen, kau akan kujadikan tahanan ranjang selama satu hari penuh—selama hari minggu besok.

Jangan sampai lelah, ya, sayang.

Kau tahu kan, kalau aku itu seperti apa jika sudah bertemu dengan jadwal mingguan bercinta denganmu, hemm~~?"

.

.

.

.

_Seme's Type #4 :: Damn – Pervert Seme; The End_

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Jujur Al akui, rasanya susah sekali buat chapter ini. Makanya jadi mangkir sehari. Tehehehehe~~~~ [:p]

.

.


	5. Chapter 05

.

.

(di sini, waktu yang dijadikan latar adalah sebelum cafenya buka. Jadi Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan masih ada, terus Joonmyun belum datang. ^^)

.

.

.

.

Pria yang berdiri itu bernama Chen.

Nama aslinya Kim Jongdae—tapi karena wajah dia tampak seperti orang tiongkok, maka diberikanlah nama berbau Negara tirai bambu itu oleh Luhan.

Chen, dalam kosakata tiongkok—jika digunakan untuk bayi laki – laki ataupun seorang pria, memiliki arti 'hebat' dan 'luas'.

Saat itu, dua hari setelah penobatan Kim Jongdae yang memiliki nama alias, Xiumin—pasangan fanservis dan _skinship_-nya ketika bekerja bertanya kenapa Luhan memberikan nama demikian, Luhan hanya berkedip polos. Lalu pria iu membusungkan dada dan menepuknya beberapa kali dengan wajah bangga. Setelahnya, sambil mendorong troli untuk mencari bahan – bahan yang diminta sang chef café, pria itu menjelaskan sambil tertawa kecil.

Luhan memberikan nama itu pada pria berwajah persegi empat yang hobi bermain game detektif tersebut bukan tanpa makna dalam. Pria yang memiliki mata rusa cantik berkilau itu memberikan nama demikian sebab tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pola pikir Chen yang tak tertebak. Seperti yang diketahui oleh karyawan lainnya, Chen memang seorang pria yang…. Susah ditebak. Pria itu, seperti punya dunia sendiri di dalam alam sadar…, yang teramat luas tak terjangkau, dan banyak hal – hal hebat tak terduga bersemayam padanya. Dan hal itu membuat apa yang diucapkan Chen sedikit tidak nyambung dengan situasi dan kondisi yang terjadi di sekitar—itu sebabnya Luhan memberi nama berbau tiongkok dengan nama 'Chen'.

"kau benar." Setuju Xiumin, mengangguk antusias sambil memilah kubis - kubis. "Chen memang pantas dapat nama alias seperti itu. Jujur, meskipun aku tetangganya sejak kecil, tapi aku masih belum paham dengan apa yang dipikirkan Chen—sampai dia bicara tidak nyambung, maksudku… berbicara sedikit _out of topic_ yang tidak sesuai dengan situasi dan kondisi."

Luhan mengernyit. Lalu menunjuk Xiumin tak percaya. "kau..? kau tetangga dan teman kecilnya..?" Xiumin mengumam singkat. Pria cantik yang fetish dengan bambi itu menepuk dahi. "oh, ini kejutan tak terduga, Xiu." Katanya. Tak lama, keping mata rusa pria itu berkilat – kilat penasaran. "ngomong – ngomong, kenapa kau bisa bertahan lama dengannya…?"

Xiumin terhenti sejenak ketika akan mengambil beberapa butir apel. "kenapa, ya..? ah, aku juga tidak tahu, Lu. Semua mengalir begitu saja, dan tahu – tahu, kita sudah sedewasa ini." Pria berpipi chubby itu terkekeh geli, membuat Luhan yang mendengar tawa juga pernyataannya tersenyum simpul.

"sepertinya, lebih lucu lagi kalau kau juga punya nama alias yang sama dengan Jongdae," Luhan mengambil beberapa buah jeruk dan ceri, memasukkannya ke dalam kantung bening untuk kemudian diantar kepada penjaga konter buah agar direkatkan plastiknya.

"kenapa bisa begitu…?"

"soalnya," Luhan menatap jahil pada Xiumin yang penasaran. "berarti kau hebat sekali, bisa bertahan dengan orang yang sulit ditebak macam Jongdae, sampai sekarang ini."

.

.

.

.

Seme's Type

.

T

.

Screenplays!Chanbaek, Sulay, Hunhan, Kaisoo, Chenmin AND ALWAYS!Kristao

.

Akai with Azul

.

All about character is not mine, except this fic and idea

.

Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos

.

No like, don't read!

.

Summary! :

Seperti halnya uke, seme pun banyak ragamnya.

Dan di sebuah café butler, kau akan menemukan beberapa tipe seme yang datang pada keenam pria cantik, manis, imut, dan menggemaskan ini!

.

.

.

.

_Specially thanks for my God, for my brother, and for you! ^^_

_Review_…? :3

.

.

.

.

_Seme's Type #5 :: Clueless Seme_

.

.

.

_Clueless_ _Seme_ :: sosok _Clueless seme_ yang suka bersenang – senang adalah tenang dan bersmangat. Meskipun mereka cenderung sulit ditebak, mungkin itu karena mereka terlalu antusias dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, termasuk menentukan langkah yang akan diambilnya (sifat ini cenderung tidak menyenangkan apabila sudah menyangkut masalah pekerjaan atau kreativitas).

Kegemaran pria seme bertipe ini rata – rata bermusik, bermain game, atau menciptakan sesuatu (_innovator_). Tetapi, dibalik sifatnya yang cenderung sulit ditebak, mereka adalah tipe yang akan membahagiakan dan menyenangkan pasangannya.

.

.

.

.

"terus," Chen—pria itu berucap sambil membuka lembar berikut dalam _pocket notes_ hitamnya. "yang mendapat jadwal piket café hari ini adalah Yixing hyung, Sehun dan Jongin. Dan yang pegang kunci café hari ini adalah Yixing-hyung. Mohon kerjasama dan jangan mangkir, ya." Pria itu tersenyum simpul pada orang – orang yang duduk di lantai, mengelilinginya, layaknya anak TK.

Semua orang—Yixing, Luhan, Xiumin, Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk – angguk dengan mulut menggembung penuh. Di dalam mulut masing – masing, terdapat beberapa hasil masakan Kyungsoo untuk makan siang bersama mereka di café—masing – masing satu porsi _Bolognese Spagetty_, satu _Croissant_ dan _Éclair_, satu gelas _Lemon-tea_ segar dan satu butir apel merah merona.

Makan siang yang menggiurkan dengan racikan ala chef Do Kyungsoo.

Jadi, ruang staf yang terdapat loker untuk para karyawan, dua buah sofa beludu abu – abu, sebuah meja kayu berbentuk oval di depan sofa itu, dan beberapa barang milik anggota yang sengaja di simpan di sana hanya terdengar suara kunyahan, tegukan minuman, dan sendawa perut kenyang dibalik cuap – cuap sang asisten manajer merangkap pelayan café. Tapi pria berwajah persegi empat itu biarkan saja, lagipula mereka masih mendengarkan apa yang ia celotehkan.

Maka, setelah ia menghabiskan Éclair-nya dan meminum Lemon-tea beberapa tegukkan, Chen kembali melanjutkan. Mulut pria itu menunjuk Yixing dan Sehun untuk melaporkan pendapatan yang diterima café sehari yang lalu. Tak lama, Pria Oh dan Pria Zhang berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil beberapa lembar tisu yang tergeletak di pangkuan Kyungsoo dan maju ke depan beberapa langkah menuju Chen berada—dan begitu mereka tampak rapi, Yixing berbicara dengan nada ringan yang menyenangkan. Sementara Sehun mulai membuka buku besar berwarna coklat madu, di mana terdapat laporan keuangan secara rinci yang ia ukir.

Beberapa puluh menit berputar, kini, ketika sang asisten manajer membuka sesi pertanyaan atau kritik – saran atau laporan lain – lain, Kyungsoo, dengan semangat mengangkat tangan.

"maaf, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu, kalau persediaan buah dan sebagian sayur – sayuran sudah habis. Jadi mungkin ada beberapa menu yang tidak bisa aku buat untuk hari ini. Jadi bagaimana..?"

Chen mengunci mulut. Lalu tak lama bertanya pada yang lain, apakah ada yang ingin berbelanja sejenak ke pasar swalayan sebelum cafenya buka. Tapi tidak ada yang mau, masing – masing berdalih macam – macam: jauh, capek, ingin beres – beres dapur, ingin menata ulang meja dan kursi café, ingin bersih – bersih peralatan masak dan makan yang masih kotor, dan sebagainya.

Pria itu mendesah, lantas begitu matanya terbuka sekejap dengan kilat – kilat cantik di dalamnya, Chen membuka kontak dari ponsel yang ia rogoh di saku jaket.

"halo, Yifan-hyung..?" ucapnya. Mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Chen, kegaduhan omongan – omongan karyawan lain pun sekejap berhenti mendadak. Memusatkan pandangan pada Chen yang kembali duduk diantara mereka yang masih melingkar di lantai. "apa kau jadi datang ke café hari ini..?" tak lama, mereka berjengit dan bergidik. Jika orang yang disebutkan asisten manajer itu datang, maka mereka harus melakukan yang terbaik—jangan sampai melakukan kesalahan yang dapat ditangkap mata elangnya! Kalau tidak, potongan gaji dan omelan dingin yang akan menggerayangi sepasang telinga tercinta!

/"_maafkan aku, Chen. Mungkin aku tidak jadi datang, kakak iparku yang secantik Cinderella tapi cerewet dan mengerikan seperti penyihir itu melahirkan, jadi aku dan keluargaku ingin merayakannya_."/

"begitu..? sayang sekali, titip salam untuk kakak iparmu ya, selamat mendapat momongan." Serempak, ketujuh karyawan pria itu bersorak sorai tanpa suara begitu mengetahui jika atasan mereka tidak jadi datang—karena ada urusan keluarga. "tapi hyung, aku boleh minta tolong, tidak..? begini, persediaan buah dan beberapa sayur – sayuran sudah habis, bisakah kau menelpon distributor kita untuk mengirimnya sekarang..?"

/"_baiklah. Aku akan menelpon mereka_."/ balas suara itu. /"_dan jangan tutup terlalu malam, udara malam ini cukup dingin—beritahu antek – antekmu dan Joonmyun untuk tidak melakukan hal macam – macam diluar selagi udara malam seperti itu_."/

Mulut itu terkunci mendengarnya. Tatapan matanya lurus, menuju loker perak yang berdiri gagah di samping kanannya, seolah sedang melihat sesuatu yang tidak tampak di sana. Dan seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang luar biasa hingga membuatnya tidak sadar jika telepon telah ditutup oleh lawan bicara. Pria berwajah tiongkok namun berdarah korea itu tersadar dari dunia lamunannya, ketika Xiumin menepuk pundaknya berkali – kali sambil memanggil namanya.

"kau baik – baik saja, Chen..?"

Semuanya memandang penuh tanya, tapi Chen tidak lantas menjawab.

Baru setelah keheningan menyantap nikmat lima menit waktu yang bergulir, pria tampan itu membuka mulut sambil kelerengnya mengunci kelereng pria manis yang berlutut di hadapannya dengan wajah polos dan bingung.

"apa hari ini udaranya cukup dingin..?" meskipun penasaran, Xiumin menangguk kecil. Sadar tidak sadar, semua orang juga mengangguk kecil dengan raut wajah masing – masing. "ya, soalnya bulan ini adalah waktu awal musim gugur datang, jadi suhu udaranya mulai berubah nanti malam. Memang ada apa, Chen..?"

"kalau begitu," Chen tanpa ragu merangkul Xiumin, hingga wajah mereka semakin dekat jaraknya. Xiumin melotot terkejut, begitu juga dengan mereka yang masih setia duduk di lantai menikmati alur Chen yang mulai kambuh _out of topic_-nya. "kalau begitu…,

Tidak masalah 'kan,

Jika kita mencoba making love di balkon rumah kita malam ini, _**wifey**_..?

Mencoba suasana baru saat bercinta, terdengar menyenangkan dan tidak terlalu buruk, hem."

Xiumin melotot lagi. Pelan, wajahnya mulai merona hebat, bersamaan dengan bibir cherry pria bernama asli Kim Minseok itu terbuka dengan getar kecil untuk membalas pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan Chen, Luhan sekejap berdiri dan menunjuk dua sejoli yang sedang ber- _mini_ _lovey dovey_ itu dengan pandangan terkejut dan wajah merona hebat.

"hei, apa yang kau pikirkan, Chen..?! ucapanmu benar – benar terlalu!

Dan… dan..!

Sejak kapan kaliah telah menikah, hah..?! kenapa aku—kami, baru tahu..?!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Seme's Type #5 :: Clueless Seme; The End_

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Untuk arti nama '_Chen_' sendiri, itu sungguhan, lho! Al surfing di internet, dan kaget banget kalau artinya sekeren itu! [:v]

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 06

Semula dimulai ketika Yifan hendak pulang setelah mendatangi distributor tempat cafenya menjadi langganan. Ya, rencananya, Yifan hanya berniat menelfonnya, sebab kakak ipar tercinta menitahkan untuk menemaninya sampai suami—kakak asli pria Wu itu datang bersama anggota keluarga yang lain. Pria yang baru saja melahirkan bayi lelaki kembar identik itu takut jika bernaung di _villa_ keluarga Wu sendirian—entah dianggap apa dua asisten rumah tangga dan seorang tukang kebun yang berseliweran di sekitarnya.

Dan sebagai adik ipar yang baik—takut dikutuk macam – macam, pria usia awal tiga puluh tahunan itu akhirnya _manut_ dan mengikuti kemana kakak iparnya melangkah di belakang. Seperti anak ayam. Tentu saja sambil membantu membawa perlengkapan bayi (seperti beberapa botol dan mainan) untuk keponakannya tersayang. Mencak – mencaklah pria yang hobi _drifting_ dan _parkour_ seperti Sehun dalam hati, mendumel dan mengumpat kasar, inginnya ia berteriak di depan pria cantik milik sang kakak yang berhasil membobolnya—tapi ia takut ditampar sambil mengucap beberapa mantra aneh untuk mengutuknya.

Benar – benar, rupanya secantik _Cinderella_ dalam dongeng yang ia lahap sewaktu kecil, tapi kelakuannya hampir – hampir menyandingi penyihir _Lord Voldemort_. Sangat mengherankan, hanya kakaknyalah yang bisa menjinakkan pria nano – nano ini, entah dengan kekuatan ajaib macam apa—Yifan tidak peduli walau penasaran setengah mati.

Tapi, ia selamat lahir – batin, selamat jiwa – raga, selamat mental – fisik ketika orang – orang yang ditunggu telah datang menginjak halaman _villa_ keluarga tak lama kemudian. Membuat pria yang resmi mengubah marga Kim menjadi Wu itu tergopoh – gopoh masih dengan membawa kedua bayinya. Itu, membuat semua orang yang masih _stand by_ di halaman depan berteriak histeris takut – takut bayi yang digendong sang '_ibu_' baru terjatuh menghantam tanah.

"astaga Chullie..?! berhenti berlari – lari dengan tanganmu yang masih menggendong dua bayi kita! Nanti kalau mereka jatuh dan jahitan di perutmu lepas bagaimana..?!"

Yifan ingat, untuk pertama kalinya sang kakak mengaum sekeras itu selama mereka tumbuh kembang bersama. Dan memang, hanya istri tercintanyalah yang berhasil membuka ke-_out_ _of character_ si Sulung Wu karena ulah ajaibnya.

Maka dari itu, untuk menormalkan denyut – denyut di kepalanya karena teriakan histeris beberapa orang akibat ulah sang pria Cinderella, Yifan pun pamit kepada salah satu kerabatnya untuk pergi ke distributor yang lumayan jauh dari tempat villa berdiri. Dan tak lama, ia melarikan diri dari villa yang sedang dilanda kehebohan masal mendadak bersama _Range_ _Rover_—_soulmate_ sehidup sematinya.

Dan dari situlah, pertemuannya dengan pria muda tengik bermata panda itu berawal.

.

.

.

.

Seme's Type

.

T

.

Screenplays!Chanbaek, Sulay, Hunhan, Kaisoo, Chenmin AND ALWAYS!Kristao

.

Akai with Azul

.

All about character is not mine, except this fic and idea

.

Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos

.

No like, don't read!

.

Summary! :

Seperti halnya uke, seme pun banyak ragamnya.

Dan di sebuah café butler, kau akan menemukan beberapa tipe seme yang datang pada keenam pria cantik, manis, imut, dan menggemaskan ini!

.

.

.

.

_Specially thanks for my God, for my brother, and for you! ^^_

_Review_…? :3

.

.

.

.

_Seme's Type #6 :: Sadistic Seme_

.

.

.

_Sadistic Seme_ :: Arogan, perfeksionis, dan mementingkan diri sendiri. Kekurangan seorang _Sadistic Seme_ ada pada kekuatan dan pengendalian diri mereka yang terkadang memaksakan untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Lalu, mewujudkan keinginan mereka tanpa belas kasihan. Dalam praktik sehari – hari, tipe pria seme ini selalu menuntut yang terbaik. Hanya akan menerima kesempurnaan dan kepatuhan dibawah kekuasaannya.

Kepribadian mereka yang diibaratkan sebagai '_master_' menginginkan pasangan yang tunduk dibawahnya, jiwa mereka selalu menyukai kepuasan terhadap pasangan yang memohon – mohon pada mereka. _Sadistic Seme_ merupakan tipe yang patut dihadapi dengan perhitungan dan hati – hati, jika tidak, mereka akan menghukummu dengan sadis.

Sekali mereka memilikimu, kau akan langsung berada di bawah kendalinya. Dan mungkin kamu **tidak akan pernah bisa** lepas darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"hei, sakit tahu!" pekik remaja tua itu menarik – narik lengan kanannya yang digenggam erat oleh seorang pria berwajah datar—sedatar lantai salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang ia pijak. "hei, paman berwajah aspal(datar), kau ini punya telinga tidak, sih..?! kubilang lepaskan ya, lepaskan!"

Tapi Yifan—pria yang disebut remaja tua itu paman berwajah datar, tidaklah menjawab. Alih – alih demikian, pria itu justru mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan pria muda di belakangnya, dan jalan mereka pun dipercepat—menyalip – nyalip lincah para pengunjung pusat perbelanjaan tempat mereka berada. Acuh tak acuh dengan banyak sorot mata yang mengarah pada Yifan dan pria muda serba hitam di belakangnya, sebab yang ia fokuskan pada dirinya adalah segera membawa pria muda tengik ini ke café miliknya yang berjarak tak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan ini. Untuk memberi perhitungan yang setimpal terhadap apa telah dilakukan dia-yang-serba-hitam-dan-berwajah-seperti-panda di belakangnya.

Sambil menulikan indera pendengaran dari rajukan – rajukan pria muda itu, Yifan kembali melayangkan ingatan beberapa waktu lalu—ketika ia bertemu dengan anak tengik tidak tahu diri tersebut.

Waktu itu, setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup membuat tubuhnya pegal – pegal sehabis menyetir, Yifan memutuskan untuk mampir ke salah satu restoran tiongkok langganannya di _mall_ yang tak jauh dari café. Itu sebabnya, kini ia terdampar di restoran murah meriah berkualitas layaknya restoran bintang lima—untuk menyantap _Peeking Duck_ dan _Chinnese Dumpling_. Kemudian, awalnya ia berniat langsung mampir ke café, hitung – hitung mumpung ia berjarak lumayan dekat dengan usaha tercinta, sebelum pada akhirnya ia kembali ke villa keluarga. Namun tubuhnya berkhianat, dan mata elangnya pun begitu, tatkala ia mengetahui ada pameran ponsel yang disponsori oleh beberapa brand terkenal.

Jadi, berjalan – jalanlah kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat pameran berada, namun ia terkejut begitu ada seseorang yang menubruk tubuh semampainya dari belakang—dan semakin dibuat jengkellah si bungsu Wu saat ternyata dompetnya diboyong sosok penabrak itu.

Tak perlu berteriak nyaring layaknya wanita lemah, pria bertubuh bagus yang tercetak dibalik kemeja _polo_ _classic_ biru – abu – abunya dan celana panjang motif _army_-nya langsung berlari mengejar si pencuri. Melawan arus pengunjung _mall_, meliuk – liukkan tubuhnya melewati mereka, dengan tangan kanan yang mengarah ke depan untuk menggapai pria muda berjaket hitam putih seperti panda. Karena Dewi Fortuna terpikat dengan kesungguhan dan ketampanan wajah Yifan yang semakin tampan saat mengejar sang pencuri nakal, akhirnya ia memberikan keberuntungan pada pria itu—sebab tak lama, ia berhasil menangkap sang pencuri tepat di depan dua petugas keamanan yang sedang berpatroli.

Cukuplah adu bacot selama lima menit di kerumunan umum, akhirnya pencuri yang baru melancarkan aksinya pada Yifan—pencuri kelas teri nan amatir, diboyonglah pria cantik bermata panda itu ke pos keamanan yang tak jauh jaraknya dari TKP. Meski dengan sedikit berontakan, teriakan dan acting bahwa apa yang dikatakan Yifan adalah fitnah belaka—lelaki muda itu tetap digiring oleh dua petugas keamanan tersebut bersama – sama Yifan sang korban.

Dalam hati, rasanya Yifan ingin menawan bibir curvy itu dengan bibirnya ketika lelaki muda tersebut mengatakan bahwa ia memfitnahnya—fitnah dari mana jika jelas – jelas anak itu berkata bahwa ia baru kali ini mencuri dan memohon – mohon untuk tidak dibui tanpa disadari. Oh, ingin sekali kepala kedua tangan ini mendarat di pucuk helai hitam mutiara lelaki itu.

Perdebatan alot itu berlangsung menyebalkan.

Tao—nama lelaki muda itu setelah petugas keamanan dan Yifan mengecek kartu tanda penduduknya, masih ngotot bahwa ia bukan pencuri, dengan gaya angkuh dan pandangan merendah pada Yifan saat diintrogasi. Namun Yifan dengan pandangan dan nada intimidasi yang lebih – lebih daripada petugas itu, membuat Tao menelan ludah gugup, dan akhirnya mengakui bahwa ia membutuhkan uang untuk kebutuhan sehari – harinya yang seorang perantau dan pengangguran. Selain itu, Tao mengakui dengan malu jika uang yang hendak ia curi dari Yifan akan digunakan untuk membayar sewa flat murahnya yang sudah menunggak tiga bulan dari induk semang. Maka setelah hening beberapa menit, dan setelah Yifan berpikir tajam tentang balasan apa yang pantas dan membuat Tao menjadi jera untuk melanjutkan profesi buruknya, Yifan memutuskan memboyong Tao setelah memberikan beberapa lembar uang jaminan pada petugas keamanan pusat perbelanjaan.

Itu sebabnya, mereka berdua seperti ini—Yifan yang terus pada pandangan lurus pada jalan yang ia tempuh, dan Tao yang meskipun mulai kelelahan tapi tetap memberontak, mencoba melepaskan genggaman erat pada pergelangan lengan kanannya. Jalannya pun terpatah – patah, berusaha mengikuti langkah lebar kaki – kaki Yifan.

"hei!" panggil Tao. wajahnya yang masih tampak kesal berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis. Sungguh, genggaman erat pada lengannya itu benar – benar sakit dan panas. "hei, paman! Ini benar – benar sakit tahu!"

"diamlah." Suara dingin penuh tekanan itu terdengar setelah sekian lama Tao terus memanggil dan mengatakan hal yang sama. "apa mulutmu itu tidak lelah mengoceh terus sepanjang perjalanan hah, bocah tengik?" abaikan lagi pandangan penasaran para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di trotoar tempatnya dan Tao berada.

"aku bukan bocah dan apalagi tengik!" cubitan itu terasa di lengan kiri Yifan. Perih, tapi anak itu sudah kebal dan tidak peduli. "aku sudah dua puluh tahun, dan itu artinya aku bukan boceh ingusan yang kau maksud, paman tua!"

"tetap saja aku lebih tua darimu, bocah! Sepuluh tahun, itu jarak umur kita!" tak tahan, Yifan yang biasanya kalem dingin mulai berubah karakter menjadi agak cerewet. "siapa bilang kalau aku menyangkau kau sebagai bocah ingusan..? aku memanggilmu bocah tengik!"

"paman! Sakit, sakit, sakit!" rajuk Tao yang mulai meneteskan beberapa bulir mata. Bibir kucingnya mulai bergetar dan pandangannya mulai berkunang – kunang karena seharian belumlah mengonsumsi apapun. "paman, berhenti! Lepaskan aku! Bukankah aku berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sama lagi..?! bukankah kau memaafkanku di depan petugas itu..?! jadi, lepaskan aku..! aku lelah, aku ingin pulang! Ingin pulang! Lepaskan—"

"—diamlah, Tao!"

Tubuh lelaki muda itu dihantamkan pada dinding gang remang antar bangunan, setelah Yifan mulai tak tahan dengan racauan dan rajukan penuh pekikan Tao. telinganya berdenging, kepalanya mulai berdenyut – denyut, dan begitu mata elangnya menangkap gang sepi yang remang tak jauh dari cafenya, pria itu memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di tempat yang agak dalam di gang sempit itu. Mendorong punggung Tao hingga pekikan tertahan disertai lirih tangisnya terdengar mengalun.

Genggaman itu lepas, dan sebagai gantinya, Yifan mendaratkan pada kedua sisi kepala Tao yang tubuhnya mulai merosot jatuh ke tanah gang. Lelaki muda itu, tampan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tampak berantakan, menangis tersedu dengan suara lirih. Bibirnya bergetar kecil, dan kata 'maaf' juga 'lepaskan aku' berbondong – bondong keluar. Tapi Yifan tak lantas meleleh mendengar isak tangis menyedihkan Tao, bahkan pandangan menusuk, tajam, dan dinginnya tak berubah ia layangkan pada pria muda cantik di hadapannya.

"maafkan aku, paman. Hiks, hiks.. Kumohon lepaskan aku.. huuhuuhuhuhuu.. hiks.. aku janji akan berubah, tidak akan mencuri lagi.. huuungghhuuhuhu.. maafkan aku, paman. Hiks.. hiks.. huuhuuhuuhu.. lepaskan aku—"

Tao berkata diselingi tangis sambil menggenggam lengannya yang membengkak dan membiru karena digenggam terlalu keras oleh Yifan.

Ucapan itu terhenti tatkala tangan kanan Yifan mengeratkan genggaman pada rahang bawah Tao. membuat bibir Tao yang merah merekah karena ia gigit sepanjang perjalanan terakhir sebelum terdampar di gang sempit ini menjadi sedikit manyun, dan kelereng matanya pun terbuka sendu disertai turunnya beberapa bulir yang menggenang di pelupuk mata.

Terkesiap, saat lidah Yifan menjulur untuk menjilat saliva yang meluncur nakal dari sudut bibir Tao dan menghapus aliran bulir tangisan di pipinya. Pelan dan membuat Tao merinding asing, lidah lembab itu menjalar menuju telinga kanan yang bersembunyi di balik beberapa helai rambut hitam indahnya, dan gigitan gemas hingga berdarah pun Yifan layangkan di sana. Tao mengaduh – aduh dan refleks memeluk tubuh berotot Yifan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, dengan nada yang sama dingin dan penuh intimidasi, Yifan berbisik dengan tekanan suara rendah dan penuh pemaksaan.

"pertama, aku memang memaafkanmu di depan petugas itu, bahkan menjaminmu untuk tidak dimasukkan ke dalam penjara—

—tapi bukan berarti aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja tanpa ada balasan yang kau rasakan dariku terhadap apa yang kau lakukan padaku dengan beraninya!

Kedua, aku tidak percaya dengan janjimu soal tidak akan mencuri lagi—

—karena sebelum kau mendapatkan hal yang membuatmu jera, kau tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk melakukan hal yang sama, camkan itu, Tao!

Ketiga, aku tak akan semudah itu melepaskan mangsaku begitu saja, meskipun dia berkali – kali merajuk dan meminta maaf terus menerus padaku, bocah tengik!

Lagipula, kau bernyali besar sekali, memfitnahku bahwa akulah yang menuduhmu sebagai pencurinya, heh, dasar bocah tengik!"

Tao hanya menutup mata, masih dengan wajahnya yang ia letakkan di ceruk kepala Yifan—merasa tertohok dengan pernyataan sesungguhnya yang pria itu katakan. Namun bukan berarti ia akan menerima begitu saja, ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap bahwa Yifan lagi – lagi memanggilnya bocah tengik. Oleh sebab itu, karena mulutnya masih sibuk menggerum layaknya anak kucing sekaligus melantunkan isak tangis, yang Tao lakukan hanya mencubit sebal perut berotot Yifan dibalik kemeja polo lengan pendek pria itu—nekat, tanpa sadar.

"nah, kau bahkan berani mencubitku untuk yang kedua kali," Yifan mengigit lagi telinga Tao, di tempat yang sama, membuat darah segar kembali menetes – netes dan Tao mengaduh – aduh.

"baiklah, baik, aku tidak akan mencubit lagi! Hiks.. tapi kau berhenti memanggilku bocah tengik, paman tua! Hiks.. hiks.. sudah kubilang.. hiks.. aku bukan bocah apalagi tengik.. hiks.. karena aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mencubit.. hiks.. bisakah paman melepaskanku..? kumohon.. hiks.. hiks.. kumohon, paman."

Tao tidak tahu, jika saat itu Yifan menyeringai sadis. "sayang sekali, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu semudah yang kau kira. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, pencuri amatir.

Mulai sekarang, kau milikku—**kau milikku**, camkan itu, sayang.

Dan selain itu, kau harus menerima akibat dari perbuatan bernyali besarmu padaku…

….. dengan cara membayarnya menggunakan **tubuhmu**, Tao."

.

.

.

.

_Seme's Type #6 :: Sadistic Seme; The End_

.

.

.

.

_The End_

.

.

*_smirk_*

Oom Pedo banget, ya. Dasar modus lu, paman tua. *nyelonong tidur* 


End file.
